Of Love and Best Friends
by UnderHumbertsSpell
Summary: Ghost Hunters: Two TAPS members are in love. Will Tango end happily with Steve or is Steve too homophobic? And why in the blue hell is Grant pinned to a wall? SLASH rated Teen for mild cussing and slightly graphic scenes... Mild fluff...


**Sooo… Disclaimers, disclaimers: I do not own them. SyFy does. If I did they would not exactly be working as ghost hunters. They'd probably be locked in a room somewhere bein' filmed as porn…Hmm. Not a half bad idea if I don't say so myself.**

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

Grant Wilson was in love. Deeply, madly, painfully in love his best friend. He had been for years. He thinks it began somewhere in the summer of '84, but he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew is that he was in love with his very best, very _straight_ friend. Everyone had known he was gay since forever, except Steve, but he found out about 3 months ago. Of course, there was a reason he wasn't told. He made the most homophobic comments behind closed doors anyone had ever heard. He freaked out, turning into a psycho bitch from hell when he found out too, but got over it by the 2nd week. Then he started to piss and moan about how he'd been the last to know. You know, typical Steve.

The exact reason no one was going to tell him about Tango. They figured he that would react more harshly if it was his best friend that turned out to be gay. Now he was noticing Grant and Tango getting closer recently and was starting to wonder why. He was thinking that maybe their relationship was becoming a bit more than platonic. The real reason was that they were the only two who could confide in each other their secrets and know it was safe.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

Now, Grant wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in this position. One minute, he was walking along a long line of lockers, and the next he was pinned to said lockers by a confused/pissed-looking Jason Hawes. "Sorry, G, _someone_ tripped me up." Jason threw a dirty look at Dave, who stood there whistling innocently, and then nodded to the camera crew to go ahead without them. "While I have you here, I really need to talk to you."

Jason then proceeded to pull his best friend out of the old high school they were investigating. He made sure no cameras had followed them before tucking them into a little hollow. "G, you've been avoiding me except for times when cameras are around. I know you have and I am going to ask you once. You look so heartbroken constantly, and it hurts to see you hurt so continually. Don't dodge questions, don't try to get away, ok? Why have you started hanging out with Tango more and me less?"

Grant sighed. He knew if he didn't answer he would get pinned to the wall. _Just another way to reveal that you're horny for Jay, huh? Another way for you to tell him how in love with him you are, huh, jackass?_ Grant thought sarcastically. He proceeded to do the bravest thing he ever did in his life. "Jay, I am in love; not with Tango, no, but I am insanely in love. And so is he, but I can't tell you with who. We've just bonded over that simple fact. We couldn't tell our secrets and so we told each other."

Jason stood stalk still. His Grant was in love. He growled, taking his friend by surprise, "What's the lucky guy's name?" As he said this, he felt a white-hot dagger slowly begin to shred his soul. Grant's eyes widened as though he hadn't expected to have to tell him.

Grant decided to do it. "Jason… His name is Jason." Grant then turned crimson and refused to meet his friend's eyes. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and glanced up, surprised beyond belief. Jason's eyes were soft and his breath fanned across his face gently. "You love me?" Grant could only nod before a pair of slightly chapped, warm lips covered his. Grant was pushed back into the wall and found himself being lifted. He automatically wrapped his legs around the bigger man's waist and moaned at the delicious pressure on his groin.

A giggle and a, "Shut the fucking camera off, you dickhead," brought them back to reality. Jason set Grant down gently and turned to face their team. "So…umm…what's up?" Steve raised his eyebrows, "Apparently Grant…up against a wall." The crew chuckled nervously until Jason laughed uproariously. "So you noticed it too? Not just me?" Grant blushed 12 shades of red. "S'not that funny, you know?" Tango snapped at them.

Kris rolled her eyes, "Just because your friend got the man of his dreams and you couldn't score yours doesn't mean you can be rude. I mean, you couldn't find anyone more…I don't know, less _oblivious_ than Steve?" Everyone went totally quiet for all of three seconds. "Fuck you, Kris. Wait until you have to tell yours," was the only thing heard as Dave stormed away. "He…what...Who? _Do what?" _Steve managed to choke out. Kris looked appropriately guilty, "Oops…" Steve sat on the steps, looking shell-shocked.

'_Well, that was unexpected. Oh, man, those jokes! That is so why he didn't tell me! Damn, Steve, way to go. I was so caught up in making sure no one found out I was gay that I broke his heart too many times to count, probably.' _Steve spent several seconds antagonizing over these things before he popped up and bolted in the direction Tango had left. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. He had to tell Tan- no, Dave how he felt, right now.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. The best friendship he'd ever had was now ruined, thanks to a loudmouthed bitch who didn't know when enough was enough. Damn it, why did it feel like his chest was caving in? It hurt so badly. And of course, no one had tried to stop him, to console him nor to insult him. They knew not to get in his way because they saw that he was going to set everything right.

When he gets near the van, Tango saw him before he got too near and locked himself into the vehicle. Steve rolled his eyes; he had the keys. Quietly he unlocked the back door and crawled in next to Dave, who sat there and made no objections. He just stared at anything other than the other man. "When were you gonna tell me, Dave?" he whispered, scared to make a wrong move.

"I didn't plan on it at all, truthfully," the brunette murmured, shocking Steve and making him jump slightly. He hadn't been expecting an answer. Tango looked at him oddly, "I was scared when she said that, you know. I was sure you would never want to be my friend after that, unless you're here to tell me…" Steve shook his head quickly, trying to reassure him, "No, actually, I'm here for quite the opposite. I want you to know I'm here and I…umm…I'm sorry about all of those things I said, you know the gay jokes?"

Tango accepted the apology. "Why did you make them though? Surely you knew they would hurt someone eventually." Steve seemed to grimace and hesitate at the same time. "I hide behind humor." That one simple statement impacted Tango in a way that confused the hell out of him. He bit his lip, trying to sort those emotions. _Ok, there was the hope, and there's the overwhelming hurt, and the love, anger and the heartbreaking jealousy of whoever captured my Steve's heart._ All he could manage aloud was a nearly silent, "Oh."

"Yeah. See, there's this guy I've really liked-" Tango cut in, "Not entirely sure I want to hear this, Steve." Steve shushed him, "Yeah, actually, it would be better for the two of us if I said this, Dave." The smaller man paused then nodded hesitantly. "I liked him for a long time, and he was my first crush on a guy. I am totally in love with him now and it hurt to think he didn't care. Now I know that he does. I want to know if he would take me if I asked." Tango was silent for going on 3 minutes before he said, "He would, Steve. All you have to do is ask." Steve grinned, shifting to face his best friend, "Ok….So, Dave Tango, would you consider being my beau?"

Tango gave a radiant grin, "What the hell took you so long?" Steve just leaned in to pull the slighter man into a long awaited kiss.

**GHGHGHGH**

**I could find almost NO Ghost Hunters fics at all, let alone slash. So here we are, at the end of a slightly angst-ridden fic. Tell me, was it totally worth it? Did it suck?**


End file.
